Heroes Among Us
by CrYpTiDkId13
Summary: Mindy McCready has left New York and settled down in the crime ruled city of Chicago a year later. While there, she once again puts on her Hit-Girl costume and, while saving a family from members of the Mafia, inspires others to become super heroes but also inspires the Mafia to start creating super villains. Rated M for some graphic parts and language.


_Mindy's POV_

When I left New York I was heartbroken. I was leaving behind everyone and everything I'd ever known and loved, Marcus, Dave, even the base that me and my daddy trained at. I had left everything but some clothes, some money, my motorcycle, a few weapons and my Hit-Girl suit.

Why I brought my Hit-Girl suit I'm not sure. After the war between the heroes and the villains in New York I had decided that maybe it was finally time for me to start trying to live a normal life outside of Hit-Girl. I guess I just finally started to listen to Marcus' advice.

Anyway, I was running for a while, like a year, before I decided to settle down in Chicago. When I got there I was found by some cops who decided I needed a home and put me into an orphanage. As usual, I didn't make friends very easily considering I really have like, no experience being a normal kid or even a normal teenager for that matter. It sucked some major cock and I got bored quickly, so I did something that I'm honestly really glad that I did.

I put the Hit-Girl suit back on.

* * *

_The Docks- No POV_

"Hurry yer asses up douche bags!" the gangsters yelled at the family in front of them. The Johnsons, Thomas and his wife Mary, as well as their children thirteen year old Kyle, twelve year old Sophia and four year old Daphne were all being forced to load drugs into large crates that were to be shipped all across the world. It may have been an easier job if they weren't doing at night, in the cold, being rained on and without the members of the Mafia pointing guns at them and pushing them around constantly.

"Maybe Thomas, you'll remember to pay us our money next time, yea?" a gangster called Kramer said mockingly. He was a well built man who at this time was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that showed every one of his bulging muscles and a beat up pair of jeans. He kept threatening his victims for the pure enjoyment of watching their terrified faces. As he surveyed their work he realized that the youngest wasn't working. He walked over to her a bit angrily, four or not, she had to pull her weight around here too, that's what he told himself.

"Hey you," he growled at the little girl who didn't seem to realize that he was behind her. This only pissed the gangster off more. He had major anger issues, some even believed him to be insane, and he felt then tons of anger boiling up inside of him. He slapped the child in the back of the head hard causing her to cry, which only pissed him off more.

Mary and Thomas rushed to their daughter's side and held her tight trying to calm her down. Kramer pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the sobbing child's head and everyone suddenly froze. Even the other gangsters were in complete shock.

"Shut her the fuck up!" Kramer screamed. Mary stood, anger in her eyes, and punched Kramer in the nose as hard as she could. He put the pistol to her temple and shoved her to the ground, then he began to undo his belt and his jeans. He put the gun to the back of Mary's head and started pulling her pants down.

"I want everyone to watch this!" he yelled. "This is what happens when you-" but before he could finish his sentence or even begin to do what he had in mind, a giant blade came down on his cock, causing him to scream in pain and blood to squirt everywhere. He looked down and screamed in horror, "They chopped my dick off! They chopped my dick off!" Everyone looked to where the blade had come from and saw a purple haired girl dressed in a purple outfit, completed with a miniskirt and a cape, and who was holding a pole with giant blades at the ends standing next to the now fallen Kramer. She kicked him in the side of the head and he fell, whimpering in pain. Then she turned to the other gangsters.

"Alright," she said coolly. "Let's see what you cunts can do." The other gangsters hesitated, but even though Kramer was insane, he was part of their "family", and their "family" stuck up for each other no matter what. They then grabbed their weapons and started to shoot at the purple girl but she had guns and other tools of her own. She dived behind a crate of drugs and, when the gangsters had to reload, she threw a couple of flash grenades in their direction, causing them all to flinch and drop their weapons for a second.

A second was all the time she needed.

She pulled out two pistols and started gunning down the disoriented gangsters. She then threw her guns to the side and ran at the few that left. She took one down with a kick to the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. She threw a shuriken like knife at one of them, hitting him in the throat and killing him. She then turned to the two she hadn't killed yet, and cracked her knuckles, smiling. She broke their legs and handcuffed them together before shoving them into a drug crate and sealing them in.

When she was finished with them she walked back over to Kramer who was just starting to get up. The Johnsons were all hugging one another knowing that they were saved.

"Thank you," they said before running off into the night, leaving the killer purple girl alone with a now sobbing Kramer. He was on his knees in a pool of blood looking up at the girl in terror.

"W-who are you?" he asked, his voice shaky. She opened a pouch on her utility belt and pulled out a piece of metal. She then whipped it around a bit to reveal the sharp blade of the butterfly knife before putting it inside of Kramer's mouth, almost daring him to make a move.

"I'm Hit-Girl," she growled. "And I really hate rapists." She shoved the knife through Kramer's mouth and all he could do was scream.

_(A/n: I told you it would have a couple of graphic/brutal parts. Just wait until the later chapters.)_

* * *

_Orphanage_

Timmy heard the sound of a motorcycle drive up to the orphanage and quickly shut off, signaling that Mindy was back from whatever she had been doing. He walked over to the window and watched as his room mate, who was dressed in purple outfit, a miniskirt and a cape, pull off a purple wig and a mask before she climbed up to the second story window and came face to face with Timmy.

"What were you doing?" the ten year old asked curiously. "Why are you dressed like a super hero?" Timmy loved super heroes and was a little excited to see that Mindy was dressed as one. After all, they had become like brother and sister ever since Mindy arrived in Chicago. They even kind of looked alike. Both had blonde hair and had storm grey eyes leading many people to believe they were related, even though they weren't.

"Timmy what are you doing up?" Mindy gasped, shocked. "It's one in the morning for God's sake!" The smile Timmy had been wearing seconds before vanished.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you." Mindy pulled herself through the window and sighed.

"I wasn't yelling at you Timmy, you just scared me. Now go to bed." Timmy didn't move.

"You didn't answer my question though Mindy."

"What?"

"You didn't tell me why you're dressed as a super hero." Mindy looked at Timmy trying to think of an explanation other than the truth, she didn't want Timmy telling everyone in the world that she was Hit-Girl.

"Uh... I was at a comic book convention," she said cautiously. "I entered a costume contest but I lost." Timmy shrugged and went to his bed.

"Oh okay. Sorry you didn't win." Mindy grabbed her sleep clothes, a white shirt and a pair of workout shorts, and went into the bathroom. When she came out she got into her bed and turned towards Timmy.

"Could you not tell anyone about the suit please?" Timmy looked confused.

"Why?"

"I just... don't want anyone to think I'm a nerd." Timmy shrugged again.

"Okay I won't. Goodnight Mindy," he said turning onto his side.

"Night." Mindy turned and was soon asleep.

* * *

_Tony Valentino's Penthouse  
_

Tony Valentino watched the video that had been sent to his computer a few minutes ago. It was video feed from the docks, a camera in one of the Mafia's cars had seen everything. He watched the girl in the frame as she took down all seven members who were at the docks earlier without any trouble.

And then she had slice the sides of Kramer's mouth in half. Even if he did somehow survive, as unlikely as that may be with all the blood he lost, he would always have a permanent smile thanks to this purple ninja girl, whoever she was.

Tony Valentino was not the kind of man to get scared easily but this video had done just that. He was a big man around two hundred and twenty pounds and six feet tall. He looked like a middle aged business man but even at forty, Tony was in fact one of the most dangerous people in Chicago. He could bench five hundred pounds and was an expert when it came to weapons, using them or just knowing facts about them. He had killed many people over the years, so many he had lost count. He feared no man. However, this girl who looked to be no more than fifteen, made him start shaking in fear.

"Who the fucking hell is that?" he demanded, looking at two of his bodyguards. They were two of the strongest members in his Mafia and they looked scared too. They just shook their heads, silently telling their boss that they didn't have the slightest clue who the girl in the frame was.

"No one knows?" Tony asked. "No one even has the slightest clue?" The bodyguards shook their heads again. Tony slammed his fist down hard on his desk making them flinch.

"Well find out! Contact everyone! Tell them that I want double the security everywhere! Tell them I want this little bitch caught and I want her caught right the fuck now! She is a threat to the empire I've created and I'm not going down without a fight dammit!" His guards quickly nodded and left the room. Tony sat there, still utterly terrified of the girl on his screen. He knew he had to stop this little bitch or she would destroy everything he had worked so hard to get, and as terrified as he was he couldn't help but to smile. She didn't know it, but by scaring Tony Valentino, she had just made him so much more dangerous.

**That's Chapter 1. Timmy will become more important later on, that's why I introduced him so early. More heroes to come. Trust me guys, you're gonna like this one. Don't forget to review and tell your friends!**


End file.
